Chasing You
by kannacchi
Summary: Furihata was alone on the christmas eve and need a place to get warm. When he went inside a certain café at the town, he sees the ex-captain from GoM, Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata couldn't run anywhere else when the red head suddenly came to his table and confess that he has a feeling for Furihata. And Akashi will do everything to make Furihata fall for him. AkaFuri. HeavyT.
1. Chapter 1

**Haroooooo!;v;)/**

**This is my first fanfic for Kuroko no Basuke, and the pairing of course, AkaFuri and I hope that you like it ;-;  
**

**Warning: boyxboy, OOC(?)(I hope not...), and rating may go up depends where the story's going!  
**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

The brown-haired teen is walking stabily on the crowded street. The cold temperature at night makes a small red shade on his nose and ears. He put his hands in his jacket pocket and keep walking while he looks at the crowd. People are holding hands, walking with their family or lovers. And here he's alone walking without knowing where he goes.

He should be at home by now with his family, celebrating christmas together. But unfortunately, there's some emergency at work so they can't accompany their only son, Furihata Kouki.

Knowing that he's now alone and doesn't have any idea where to go, he slowly stop walking and look around to find a place to get warm.

Better than nothing, he found a café not too far from where he's standing.

Furihata starts to walk again passing through the crowd and suddenly stopped a few steps infront of the café. Furihata felt the temperature increases because of something, he got the chills so suddenly when he sees a red-haired teen is sitting in the café alone, drinking a black coffee while looking at—something that he doesn't even know and not wanting to know—near the window. A quick flashback where Akashi almost slashed Kagami's eyes came through his mind.

_Oh, god..HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!W-what if Akashi Seijuurou remember me?Hhh...Think positive Kouki...he doesn't remember you, he will see you as a stranger...yeah, that's right..._

Furihata took a deep breath before he let out a long sigh. He grip his scarf around his neck to cover half of his face(only his mouth though) before he finally took a few step to get inside the café. When he finally standing inside the café, he quickly took a seat far from where Akashi might see him. Akashi sit near the café window on the left side while Furihata on the right side, so people who's sitting infront of Furihata can cover him.

A waiter comes to Furihata's table, asking if he's ready to order. Furihata opens his mouth and about to answer the question. But he freeze when the red-head is staring at him with those cold eyes. _Hiiiiii...I think he sees me...I'm so stupid..I shouldn't be here..aaah what am I thinking...!  
_

"Sir?"

Furihata snaps out from his thought and blinks a few times. He smile a little at the waiter, "Hot tea. Earl Gray's fine." He quickly said. The waiter nods and write the order before he bows a little and leave Furihata.

_Act calm, Kouki...Just act like he's not here..._

_...I CAN'T!_

_His gaze is too scary...I don't even know what will happen if..._

_Wait a minute...is he walking this way..?IS HE WALKING THIS WAY?!_

And yes, the red-head was standing from his chair and now on his way to Furihata's table.

Furihata's eyes started to become a little teary, he felt his hands are now really cold that now he's rubbing it, and trying to do something else so he's not looking at Akashi's gaze. Furihata almost flinch from his seat when he heard Akashi's question.

"Can I sit here?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Akashi. You can sit there./shot/ **

**Anyway, was it good or not?I'm so nervous...;-;  
**

**R&R please!Thank you!3  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo~!Quick update!:D**

**I have the urge to write these days so I guess I'll just write the new chapter!  
**

**And thank you for the reviews, faves and follows!3  
**

**_ShinYuu-tachi: Aw, yesh you can hug me!:"D *virtual hugs* Ahaha, that would do!I should've write that..oh well!xD;; Don't worry I'll definitely finish this!:) Here's an update, hope you like it!3_  
**

**_Evil Light 0713: Yesh, they are~!3 Glad to hear that!I hope you like this one too!xD  
_**

**_Miss Mugiwara: Fufu~of course!And they are a perfect match!I can't even-/shot myself/ Thanks!Here's the update!  
_**

**_Acchi: Thank you~!:D And yeah they are!I hope you'll like this story and also the pairing!:)  
_**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi!  
**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, rating ****may go up depends where the story's going!**  


* * *

Chapter 2

Furihata still can't believe what he just heard. He barely can even look at Akashi. Furihata felt his face warm so he moves his scarf a little from his face. He can feel his heart thumping because of Akashi's words. Hesitate for a while, Furihata took a deep breath before he finally looks at Akashi with his reddened face.

"Um...are you sure that you.."

"Yes..I'm certain that I have a feelings for you, Kouki. I like you, I did say that earlier and I'm serious." Akashi said while sipping his coffee. He put it back on the table as he let out a small sigh and glance at Furihata.

"...You don't believe me do you?" Furihata furrows his eyebrows a little, he can feel that Akashi is dissappointed even though Akashi didn't show it.

"That's not it..." Furihata said. He rubs his cheek with his index finger.

"I'm...actually really happy that you have a feelings for me, but—"

"So you're not going to accept my feeling?"

_I know that I'm so going to die after this..but we barely knew each other!And..and...he's Akashi Seijuurou, how could he even like me?Someone like me...a boring person like me..._

Furihata didn't realize that he's spacing out. He's looking at the ground, still thinking this isn't real. Akashi taps lightly on the other's shoulder a little, making the brown-haired teen flinch a bit from the chair.

"Kouki?Are you alright?" Akashi looks at him in the eyes which only makes Furihata's heart thump harder than it should be and makes his cheek redder. Furihata shook his head, "Yeah, I'm okay..."

"Good...so, what's your answer?" Akashi sigh before sit properly again on his seat, looking at flushed brown-haired man infront of him.

"...Well..we barely knew each other...and how am I supposed to—"

"Okay, stop right there." Akashi said with a stern voice. Furihata twitch because of the red-head's tone. _Is he angry..?Ugh..I shouldn't have said that..._

"I understand." Furihata blinks for a few times.

"We should get to know each other, is that what you want, Kouki?" Akashi asked with a gentle smile on his face.

_**THUMP.**_

Furihata almost sucked his breath when he sees the smile and felt his face becomes warmer. Akashi who noticed this smiles as he put his chin on his hand on the table. _He's really cute..._

"Uh..well...that's a good start..I guess.." Furihata rubs his cheek and smiling a little to Akashi. Akashi nodded before he took his coffee again and drink it.

* * *

_-The Next Day-_

Akashi who's already woke up from his sleep, stood up from his bed and put on some shirt and sweater before he washes his face and brush his teeth. He quickly walk downstairs and went to the front door.

He lives alone since his parents always busy with their works. No wonder that he's alone on christmas eve last night. And fortunately for him, he met Furihata Kouki. He can't even express how he feel when he saw Furihata walking into the cafe that night.

Akashi already likes him maybe not for a long time, but he can't really bother this feelings anymore. When the first time they met, it's not really a nice first impression and of course he didn't feel anything for Furihata that time.

He sees Furihata as a rabbit.

And he himself is a lion who's ready to capture him whenever he thinks it's a good time to do it.

He still sees Furihata that way until now. The way Furihata's react to his words and actions, he can't really help but feel an interest to the brown-haired teen. He ignored it at first, but when he saw Seirin vs Kaijou's match and Akashi finally sees the boy's potention.

Akashi didn't really care that Furihata is not that good at basketball, his supportive and kind attitude makes Akashi always wanted to know about Furihata. He also thinks Furihata is a boring guy at the first time, but after a long time, he just really can't resist that he have this strong feelings for Furihata.

It really made him happy when Furihata didn't actually reject him. Akashi thinks that he has to impressed Furihata if he want the boy so much. He'll do anything to make Furihata his and will not let anyone get in the way.

So, that's why right now, he's stepping out from his house and walking to Furihata's house. It doesn't matter that their house is in a different town or prefecture, he will go where Furihata lives anyway.

* * *

Furihata is in his kitchen, cooking a breakfast for himself. As he's expected, his parents still can't go home because of their works. But Furihata rarely complains since he already get used to it.

_**Knock!Knock!Knock!**_

Furihata almost jumped when he heard knocks on the door. He quickly turns off the stove and wipes his hands with a small towel before he runs to the front door to open the door. Furihata's eyes widen when he see someone he's not even expecting to come to visit him.

_Hiiiiii!Why is he here?How could he know where I live?!_

"A-Akashi-kun..?Why are you here?" Furihata's face paled a little, a sweat cold running down on his cheek.

"Ah..I want to visit you...if that's okay." Akashi said while fixing his scarf.

"...Ah..." Furihata looks away, not wanting to answer the question.

Akashi who knows what's on Furihata's mind finally said, "...It's okay if you have another things to do, I don't want to bother you."

Akashi turns around, walking to the small gate not too far from him.

Somehow Furihata's heart hurts a little. He feels like he shouldn't let Akashi go now, he comes from a far away from another town just to come to Furihata's house.

"Wait!"

Furihata quickly grabs Akashi's cold hand before the red head really leave him. Akashi turns around facing the brown-haired teen and smiles, knowing that Furihata won't let him leave just like that. Furihata is a little surprise that he himself actually spontaneously grabs Akashi's hand. He pulls back his hand and hides it on his back, muttering 'sorry' with his reddened face.

"You..you can come in..." Furihata said while looking away. He's too embarrassed to look Akashi in the eyes right now. Akashi thanked him before he took Furihata's hand, making Furihata's heart skips a beat and steps inside the house.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm wondering what will they do when they get inside Furi's house../really have no idea/  
**

**If you have any idea for that, please do tell!It might be used on the next chapter or in future chapters!:D**

**Review, please!Thank you!3**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo~!8'D**

**Happy /late/ new year to you guys!And I finally turned 16 now!Aaa two years more/shot/  
**

**Anyway!Thank you guys for the reviews!It really helps me!:D  
**

**And some of your ideas are here, so I hope it'll turns out good~  
**

**I can't reply the reviews for now(will reply on the next chapter) because I'm in a hurry ;-;  
**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, Rating may go up(?)  
**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

It's a little confusing for Furihata. To have Akashi Seijuurou inside his house on the holiday is one of the intense moment for Furihata. His mind seems shuted off, he really don't know what to do with the red head now inside his house, sitting on the couch and is sipping a hot tea Furihata just made.

Furihata sit across where Akashi's sitting, looking on the ground; feeling 'a little' nervous and thinking what should he do now?Should he continue cooking, his stomach almost wanted to make a sound already..

He sigh a bit and fidgets while he take a little look at the red hair's who's now staring at him. Furihata almost flinched on the couch. He looks away, feeling nervous but something made his heart...warms a little. Maybe it's because he's alone and Akashi's here?Is that why he's feeling this..?

Furihata heard a sniffing sound and snaps out from his thought. He lift his head to see the other teenager across him.

"Kouki, did you just cook before I'm here?" Akashi asked. Furihata gives him a small smile and rubs his cheek, nodding.

"But it's just a simple cooking. I haven't finish making it though.." The red head hums at the reply and stood up before he took off his scarf and jacket, and put it on the couch. Furihata tilt his head a little.

"Akashi-kun..?" A hand pulls Furihata's right arm, forcing him to stood up as well. Furihata who's confused, nervously follows the red haired teen walking to the kitchen. Furihata starts to think that the other teen might want to help him cook. And it seems like it.

"You're hungry right?I haven't eat anything too, so I'll help you." Furihata is really happy that Akashi want to help him. But he's Furihata's guest, he can't let the other teen cook for him. He should be the one who's cooking for Akashi. The teen had just come all the way from Kyoto just to see him. And that makes Furihata feeling more guilty and want to do something useful to Akashi.

"Ah..don't. I'll cook for you, you're my guest, Akashi-kun." Akashi took back his own hand from the brown haired teen's right arm and crosses his arms, giving the other teen a stern look. Furihata flinch from the stare.

"What?You think I'm a bad cook?" Those gold and red eyes stares at the brown ones. Furihata never thinks Akashi is a bad cook. It's Akashi Seijuurou, what could possibly he can't do?Furihata is almost certain that Akashi can cook much better than him.

"Eh?No, I never think you're a bad at cooking!I'm sure that your cook must be delicious...and much better than I just made. I just don't want you to trouble yourself helping me like this...you've come so far from Kyoto and you must be tired...right...?" Furihata's tone getting slower when he accidentally saw the red haired teen covering half of his face with the hand. A red shade tinted on the red head's face, looking at another way. Furihata felt his heat thumping a little faster than usual and felt blood rushing through his face.

_E-Eh...?Is he...blushing..?Did..did I just said something good...?_

"Thanks for the compliment and for your care..but...I want to help too." Akashi said after he took a deep breath, his hand back on his side.

"But Akashi-kun, you-"

"My words are absolute, Kouki."

"Ah.." Furihata just remember it now. Despite Akashi likes him, Akashi is still Akashi. Furihata chuckles before he replied with a smile.

"Okay, then." Akashi's expression remain calm, but there's a hint of relieved after Furihata said it.

_Your kindness that made me like this...even now you're still being nice to me.._

_Really, Kouki..._

_I really like you.._

After they eat, Furihata took their plates and went into the kitchen. He put it on the sink and turn on the water. As he cleaning the plates, glasses and the other things, his minds went through a hard time, thinking what they should do next?_Hmm...should I take him around the town for a bit?Ah, I think I should ask him tha-_

"Ouch...damn it..!" Furihata cursed with a small voice before he pushes away the sharp object and hit the ground making a clacking noise. He hisses a little from the pain. His left palm were accidentally slashed with a knive he just washed, and bloods are now leaking out from his palm.

He carefully washes the blood away with water, his left hand is shaking from the pain. He tried to hold the pain and not to make any noise. He don't want to make Akashi worry and gives the red head another trouble.

Akashi who's sitting on the living room by himself, heard a noise from the kitchen. He thought that Furihata might accidentally drop something.

That's what he was thinking. And Akashi feels something's not right, Furihata is still in the kitchen for a few minutes only to wash some dishes. Akashi stood up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen.

Furihata panicking when he hearde a thumping sound from the living room.

_Nonono...Akashi-kun can't see this.._

The brown haired teen hurriedly wipes his wounded palm from the water and turns off the water.

"Kouki."

Furihata flinch and quickly turns around a little bit harsh, causing his back hit with the washstand behind him. He hides his left arm behind him, feeling a bead of cold sweat running down his cheek.

"A-Akashi-kun...what are you doing here?" Akashi noticed the other's weird behavior.

"Is something happen, Kouki?" Furihata's shoulders stiffen for a while before a forced smile appears on his face.

"Eh?No, nothing's happen!" He laughs nervously. Akashi still in doubt about that.

Unfortunately for the brown haired teen, the other notice that Furihata's left hand is still wet and somehow it's hidden behind him. And..his left hand seems..shaking a little. Akashi slowly walk towards Furihata.

"Kouki...is something wrong with your hand?" Furihata almost gasp, he waves his right hand in defense.

"No, see?It's perfectly fine!" He said, forcing a smile again. Akashi didn't like it when Furihata did that. Furihata's smile isn't like that, he thought. Akashi took out the shaking hand that Furihata hid behind his back and sees the wound on the left palm. The blood haven't dried yet, it's still leaking out a little even though Furihata have already washed it.

"Kouki, this is not fine at all..." Akashi furrows his eyebrows a bit and frowns at the wound. He took the brown haired teen back to the living room and pushes down the teen to sit on the couch.

"Where's the first aid kit?"

"Um..it's in the drawer." Furihata pointed his finger to a table near the television. Akashi made hsi way to the drawer, taking out the kit and walks back to the couch before he sit beside Furihata, taking the injured hand.

"Your hand is still shaking...does it hurt so much, Kouki?" Akashi asked with a gentle voice, holding the injured hand carefully while looking at the brown haired teen. Furihata felt his face warms a little and nodded.

"It hurts a little..." He said while he looks at the wound. Akashi took out the alcohol and a cotton from the kit. He opens the alcohol's lid and pour some on the cotton. He sigh deeply and took Furihata's left hand.

"Tell me it hurts, okay?" Furihata nodded. Akashi starts to clean the wound from the edge of the scar, wiping the blood off of the palm. Furihata's fingers twitch a bit from the pain before it calms again, feeling the pain almost gone.

After finished wiping the wound, Akashi took out a bandage from the kit and starts to wrap it around the injured palm. As Akashi wrapping the bandage, Furihata can't help but feel happy that Akashi really care for him. _He is serious isn't he...?_ Furihata thinks.

"...Thanks..." Akashi's head lifted a bit to look at Furihata while still wrapping the bandage.

"It's nothing. I like you, Kouki." Furihata could hear his own heart beats faster through his ears, a red shade tinted on his cheeks. "I just don't want something like this happens to you again..." Akashi continue.

Akashi cuts the bandage and finishes wrapping it and put the stuffs back in the kit before he walk to the drawer and put it back. He sigh as he walks again to Furihata and sit beside him. Akashi took the now bandaged hand and wrap his hand around it, caressing the back of the hand. Furihata blushed at the gentle touch.

Not for a long time, Furihata caught himself and Akashi staring on each others eyes. He don't know what to do, he can't take off his eyes from him. He felt his breath is taken away when he felt Akashi's forehead touches with his. Their close distance making their warm breath mingles in the air. Akashi's hand runs to Furihata's cheek and put another one on top of Furihata's uninjured hand, intertwined their fingers.

"Kouki..." Akashi said the other's name huskily. Feeling his own cheeks warm from the close distance.

Furihata's face turns red from the closeness as Akashi slowly leans in, making their upper lips touches each other. The brown haired teen gasp a little from the touch and slowly felt the other's full lips touching with his.

Akashi's hand travels from Furihata's cheek up to the back of the neck, pulling him close and deepening the kiss, causing the shorter let out a small moan. Furihata felt a wet organ wipes his lips, making him gasp, and with that, Akashi moves his tongue inside the brown haired teen's mouth, tasting the wet cavern, poking the other's tongue and swirls around it making Furihata shudders from the feel as his uninjured hand moves to Akashi's shoulder, clenching on it.

They pulls away for a second as saliva running down Furihata's chin with his cheeks tinted red.

"A-Akashi-kun..." Furihata shut his eyes, feeling the other's mouth sucking on his neck. Furihata whimpers trying to catch a breath as Akashi's tongue darted out on Furihata's neck and gives it a little lick before a bell ringing from outside the house intruding them.

A small sound of 'tsk' can be heard from the red head's mouth. Furihata quickly pushes himself back before he stood up and wipes his mouth. He walk towards the front door and took a deep breath.

_I..I can't believe we actually kissed...Aaah!That was my first kiss!_

Furihata's face becomes red again. He shook his head before he sigh and opens the door, showing a light blue haired boy standing infront of the door with a plain face.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun...?!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're satisfied with this one!**

**Since I put some of the ideas here, I hope you'll like it!:)**

**Review, please!Thank you!3  
**

**See you next time!  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!8D**

**Sorry forthe (very) late update!I'm a bit troubled writing this one and I'm getting busier because of school ;-;  
**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter c_hi-lin, wildarms17, Miss Mugiwara, and Erstine 13624._  
**

**And thank you too for the faves and follows!3  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, T+  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Furihata shook his head in disbelieved. Why is Kuroko standing infront of his house?

"Um..Kuroko-kun..?Why are you here?" Furihata asked, smiling a little nervously as a bead of cold sweat running down his cheek.

"I'm just wondering...Nothing weird happened, right?" Kuroko asked to the brown-haired taller guy infront of him who looks confused.

"Eh...well...actually-"

"Nothing weird happened, Tetsuya." A cold stern voice replied from the brown head's back. Furihata flinched when he heard Akashi's voice and he's now standing behind Furihata. Kuroko didn't look like he's surprised though. He only nodded at Akashi and opened his mouth to say something.

"Nice to see you, Akashi-kun. I hope you didn't do anything weird to Furihata-kun..." Furihata almost blushed again when Kuroko said it, he accidentally remember what the red-head had done to him a few minutes ago.

"Furihata-kun..?Are you alright?Your face seems…red..."? Kuroko asked, tilting his head to the side. Akashi who's before standing behind Furihata quickly grabs the brown head's shoulder and turn him around to face Akashi.

"Kouki…are you okay…?" He asked. Furihata clears his throat and smile a bit.

"Ah, yeah. I'm okay, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko raised a brow at the strange but real view. And by the time he look how Akashi looks a bit out of character, he now remember why he went here.

"Furihata-kun, can you leave us for a second?It won't be long." Kuroko said with his plain expression. Akashi stay calm but was slightly bothered, though he know well too why Kuroko suddenly standing infront of Furihata's house.

"Oh, okay." The brown-haired teen said, nodding to both of his guests and leave them, walking to his room upstairs.

After he left, Kuroko let out a sigh and stares at his ex-captain.

"What do you want, Tetsuya?" The red-haired one asked with a stern voice. Kuroko still with his calm expression said, "What is your real intension by coming to Furihata-kun's house. I was a little surprise that you asked his address…and I'm actually worried that you might planning something." He look at his ex-captain with a tough expression.

"….What do you mean, Tetsuya?I didn't plan anything. And what I felt to Kouki is real. Don't bother coming here just to ask that, Tetsuya. Because that's just useless." Akashi replied with a cold tone to the bluenette. They both went silent for a second, before Kuroko finally opened his mouth to say something.

"…I just don't want the same thing happens again to Furihata-kun. That's all. Just…don't even try to leave him when you already have him, Akashi-kun."

"What do you mean by 'the same things happens again' to Kouki, Tetsuya?" Akashi interrupted. Kuroko only stares at the ground before he lift his head to made an eye contact again with the red-head.

"….I don't have a right to explain it to you. If you want to know, it's best to ask Furihata-kun. But I suggest don't ask him now, let him explain all the things to you himself." Kuroko sighed before he continue, "That's all I wanted to say. Thanks, Akashi-kun. See you later." He nodded at his ex-captain as a sign apologizing that he's to leave first and steps out from the brown-haired teen's house.

Akashi closed the door and stand still there.

"….What happened to you..Kouki..?" He clenched his fist and walking upstairs to Furihata's room.

_I need to know about what happened to Kouki…._

As he arrived infront of the brown head's door, he knocked it a few times before finally Furihata opened it.

"Akashi-kun, what were yo-" His eyes widen when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. Furihata gasped a bit, feeling his heart skipped a beat when Akashi hugs him tightly.

"Kouki….can you explain what happened?" He asked the brown-haired teen as he pushed the other to look at him in the eyes.

"W-what do you mean…?" Furihata felt a bead of cold sweat running down his cheek, smiling nervously.

Akashi didn't care what Kuroko just said. He knows what will happen if he ask Furihata about this. But he couldn't be patient by what the bluenette just said a few minutes ago.

Maybe he's going crazy.

No. It's because someone might have hurted Furihata.

If it's true, Akashi won't be doubt he'd eliminate that person who hurted Furihata.

Sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N: That's for chapter 4!:)**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's for a purpose!xD  
**

**So I hope you'll like it!  
**

**Review, beautiful humans!Each one get an AkaFuri fluff scene/shot/  
**

**See you next time!  
**

**-Kannacchi  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!Here's the new chapter!:D**

**And thank you so much for reviewing, fave, and following this story guys!3**

_**Warai-san: Ahaha, well i was about to write that..but I think I'll try something else XD Here's the new chapter!Sorry for the wait!;v;**_

_**Miss Mugiwara: Long time no see, Mugawara-san!:D Ahaha, sadly...not really, because I still have to think who's the person that broke Kouki's trust, so I guess let's wait for the next chapter?XD Thank you!3 And yes, there will be another pairing~!**_

_**HeySay Jes-Kuh: I don't like cliffy's too, but I had to ;v;/shot/ Ah, I'm wondering too...I guess I'll make a character for this but let's see :D**_

_**Pri-ThePuppeteer: Haha, he sure will, let's just wait for that moment :D/shot/**_

**And talking about the person who hurted Kouki, who do you think this person have to be?Should I make a character for this or just pick a character from knb?If it is, who?:D Please, give an opinion, I'd really like to know because it might help for the next chapter alot!;v; Oh, and the other pairings too!You can suggest too if you want!:)  
**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Furihata didn't know what was the red head was asking. What happened?Nothing happened to him.

"What do you mean by what happened?" Furihata scratched the back of his neck. Akashi didn't say anything for a few seconds, which confused Furihata, before he finally sighed and looked at the brown haired teen.

"Nothing. Forget that." Akashi said plainly. He wanted to know so bad about Furihata's last relationship. But Kuroko's right, if he asked the other now, Furihata might feel uncomfortable and he was trying to get close to Furihata. Maybe he could ask about it when the time comes.

"O..kay…?" Furihata tilted his head to the side then shrugged his shoulder. He was kinda curious what Akashi wanted to ask. But that doesn't matter. He had his lesson anyway, not to get too attached by a person. Anyone. Yeah, this guy too. Akashi Seijuurou.

It was just a matter of time that Akashi-kun finally left my house at noon, because he said that he got to do something important, so he went back to Kyoto. Still feeling a little guilty about him going to my house from Kyoto, but that's what he wanted, so I couldn't really say anything. He's Akashi Seijuurou. There's times when I wanted to stay away from him. Not because he's mean and scary or anything….but I don't want to get attached to him.

He's being really nice to me, kinda possessive but I'm fine with that. But I don't really get what he sees in me. People said I'm a boring person…ha..yeah, I myself gotta admit that too. Even _he _admitted it.

Ah…wait why am I mentioned _him_?I should really forgot about _him_ already. It's been a long time too. Somehow Akashi-kun resembles that person a lot….but no, I don't see what's the same in their personality…it's just…how they look like….Aaah, what ever. Why am I thinking about this anyway?

I sighed and went downstairs to the living room. Oh, yeah I haven't cleaned this place properly….ugh..so troublesome..but I don't want mother getting mad at me when she got home.

Not long, after a few minutes I cleaned the living room, I heard my cellphone's ringing from the couch. Eh..?I don't even know I put it there….

Anyway, who's calling me at this time?I sighed and looked at the screen. Huh..unknown number?I shrugged before I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Eh…Kouki..?It's really you!" _

My eyes widened as I heard that familiar voice.

A voice I've never heard anymore since;I don't even remember when, until now.

I growled a bit and said, "Sorry, wrong number." I closed my cellphone and throw it to the couch.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Hhh…why did you call me...?" I mumbled softly as I fell down on the couch.

I'm just hoping he won't shows up here.

* * *

Akashi stepped out from the train as its arrived at Kyoto's station. He looked around to search for someone.

"Ah, there you are, Sei-kun." A smirk appeared on the guy's face which irritated Akashi so much. The red haired teen approached the guy and gave him a cold stare.

"It's been a long time, ne?" The guy said with a happy tone. Akashi never likes this guy. He always give that annoying smirk on his face, showing an expression that sounds like he's not scared of Akashi. He rarely listened to Akashi's words too, which irritated him alot.

"Indeed. What do you want?" Akashi looked at him in the eyes. This guy, Akashi despise him.

"Don't be like that, Sei-kun~ We didn't see each other for a long time, don't you miss me?" He tilted his head to the side. He knew that Akashi dislike him, that's why he often calls Akashi if he got nothing better to do or he have something in mind.

"It would've been better if you didn't showed up here." The red head replied with a stern voice. If Akashi's not a guy who can control his emotion, this guy should be at hospital by now.

"Eeeh, so mean~!Well, I was calling someone that I'd like to meet, but it seems that he didn't want to see me. Too bad, he used to be my favourite toy." He chuckled as he crossed his arms. Akashi felt a vein popped out from his forehead.

"Cocky as always...if you don't have anything important to say, I'll take my leave now." He tapped on Akashi's shoulder to stop him to turn around. He smirked as he noticed the red head's annoyance at him.

"Patience, Sei-kun~ Let's talk about it somewhere, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: Whew, there you go!:D  
**

**So, should I make a character for this?I'd like to use a character from knb but I don't know who ;; don't forget to suggest the other pairings too!:)**

**Reviews will be a big help for the next chapter!So, RnR!**

**See you next time!**

**-Kannacchi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there!Sorry for the wait!;A; **

**I've been busy for a while, and my wifi was having a trouble a few days ago(and right now). But for some reason the wifi was finally back on, though, it's a little slow...but it's better than nothing!:D  
**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows!Thank you too for those who shared their opinions about the guy who used to close with Furihata!:D And sorry about the grammar!orz ;; I have a friend who might gonna proof-read this later, so please bear with this for a while.  
**

**And I already decided I'm just gonna use their first name. No OC's included in this fanfic.  
**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I had to make it short because of the plot, and don't worry!The next one will be longer than this one, since I'll add another characters :D That's all for now!:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke goes to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kouki finally back at school, which was the last thing he wanted. But it had been a long time he didn't saw his friends, so wether he liked it or not he still will be going to school. And his mother would've complained if he didn't go to school. He sighed at the thought, feeling so lazy. He just wanted to sleep, back to bed. And it was still cold, he pulled his jacket around his body tighter and wrapped his scarf around his neck because he didn't stand the cold.

Suddenly he felt his cellphone buzzing from his pocket pants. Kouki received a new message from an unknown number. He was afraid if the message sent by a certain someone. He gulped before he opened the message and read it.

_[From: 081-xxx-xxx-xxx_

_Text: Good morning, Kouki. I'm sorry for my interruption to your house yesterday. For an apology I'd like us to go somewhere on Saturday. See you very soon, Kouki._

_-Seijuurou Akashi]_

Kouki stopped for a moment and carefully read the message again. His face paled and shuddered from both the cold and the message.

"How did he get my number?!And what did he mean by _'See you very soon'_?!Is he really going to make me go somewhere with him?" The brown head sighed heavily. He almost wanted to hit his head on the nearest pole, but he held that for later and continue to walk to school.

Seijuurou's possessiveness was still new to him, he never saw anyone but Seijuurou being that possessive over him. He looked at the healed wound on his palm, still remembering the warmth of the red head's hand. His eyes closed for a bit as he sighed again. I shouldn't be like this just because of one person….I've decided I'm not going to get attached to him…or anyone…

"Good morning, Furihata-kun." Kouki jumped when he suddenly heard the familiar voice. He groaned, "Oh..God….Kuroko-kun….don't appear so suddenly…" he sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't…I already walking beside you for a while." Kouki's breath hitched for a second and felt a cold sweat started to run on his forehead, "Eh…?For a while..?How long?Did you hear everything I-" Kuroko glanced at him, "Yes, I did hear a few things…".

Kouki couldn't help but feeling more pathetic. He knew that even though the shorter male said he heard 'a few things', he meant all of it. But then he thought it was fine, since Tetsuya knew Akashi.

Ah, yes…..Of course..

"Ne, Kuroko-kun…you were the one who give Akashi-kun my number, right?" He glanced at the shorter male who nodded and rubbed his cheek. "Un. Sorry I gave it to him without your permission, Furihata-kun." He said plainly. Kouki smiled at him, "Hmm, it's okay."

I guess…I'll just have to give it a try…

* * *

**-Seirin High-**

"So, the right word for this is….." The silence in the class with only the teacher explaining things made the students feeling a little sleepy.

Kouki who sat infront of the teacher's desk couldn't help but feeling sleepy as well. His eyes felt so heavy he just wanted to sleep right away, but he didn't want to get a trouble for that.

He then stood up from his chair, "Sorry, sensei…I'm not feeling so well, can I go to the nurse room?" he said with a lazy tone.

The teacher nodded at him, "Sure." Kouki then walked to the class door and left the class, heading to the nurse room.

As he was on his way, he glanced at the outside view from the corridor's windows. Some students were having a p.e lesson, playing baseball, and there were some students skipping a lesson, and a familiar person whom he met in middle school.

He has a short, messy gray hair with his still fierce eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket on it. He winked at some girls who were playing a baseball at the field, making them blushed and embarrassed. The gray haired guy chuckled at their reaction as he continue to walk. He then looked up at the sky, and spotted a brown haired guy he knew from middle school, was standing near second floor's corridor.

He smirked when he saw the brown haired male looking so confused.

The brown haired teen furrowed his eyebrows, "Shougo-kun…?" He could feel a bead of cold sweat running down his chin.

With the gray haired one named 'Shougo' replied as if he knew what was the smaller male thinking. As if they once had a strong bond,"Long time no see, Kouki.." he said in a low voice, waved lazily at the guy as a sign he noticed him. With a disappointment the brown haired male started to walk again and ignored the gray head completely. Shougo chuckled as he observed the brown head, walking farther until he couldn't see Kouki.

"I'll get you back, Kouki…"

* * *

**A/N: If you have any thoughts about this chapter or have any ideas for the next chapter, please do share your opinions, because it might be used in future chapters :)  
**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**-Kannacchi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo!It's been...two months, huh...very sorry for the long wait!;A;**

**I wasn't able to continue the story because of writerblock...I couldn't get any idea how to continue that time, but here I am now!**

**In two months I didn't post an update because I actually still writing this -u-;;**

**And you can see this chapter's pretty short :s I do want to add some more but I guess I'll just write it for the next one!**

**Btw thank you so much for those who's still following this story, thanks for being patient!;v; and thanks for the reviews, faves and follows!I really appreciate all of it!:"D**

**And this is unbetaed, my friend is unavailable atm because of school, I'll ask her for proof-read this chapter on Friday or Saturday, and I can't really guarantee that she's gonna be online too so be patient, yeah? ;v;**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Chapter 7

Kouki opened the door, "Excuse me." he stepped in into the nurse room and noticed the teacher wasn't there.

He shrugged it off and walked to the bed near the window. That was his favourite spot whenever he wanted to skip lessons, since he could watch basically everything that happens outside of the school from the window.

He leaned on the bed and sighed, turning his body towards the window. He shuddered from the cold a little, covering half of his lower body with blanket. He watched the snow falling more frequently from the window. And it somehow reminds him of his childhood back then.

He used to be left alone because of his parents works. And sometimes a gray haired boy who lived across his house would come and play with him until his parents were back. They were in a good term, if he could say…or he would say to be honest, until that boy left him with harsh words.

_Shougo-kun….what is he doing here?_

Kouki sighed heavily, staring at the blue-grayish sky. A buzzed from his phone startled him from his day dream. He took out his phone to see an unknown number sent him a text. Kouki only responded with a 'tsk', closed his phone and tried to take a short nap.

* * *

The class for that hour finally over.

Tetsuya decided to visit Kouki in the nurse room, but he saw someone familiar walking down on the hall, so he walked to him.

"Haizaki-kun." Shougo didn't seem to hear him, so he placed his hand on the other's shoulder, "Haizaki-kun." He said once more.

"AAAAAAAH!WHAT THE HELL..?!WHO'S THAT-...ah….it's you Tetsuya…" he frowned when he saw the teal haired boy.

Tetsuya nodded, "Sorry if I surprised you…but if I may know, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hm..just wanted to pay someone a visit, but I bet he's just going to ignore me anyway…so I'll just leave then." He shrugged and continue to walk, leaving Tetsuya in the hall way.

Tetsuya could only wonder what was the gray head possibly doing at Seirin. But nothing comes to his mind, so he shrugged it off and went to the nurse room. He opened the door as he get there and stepped in, finding the brunette wasn't there anymore. The teacher wasn't in there too so he closed the door and decided to have a lunch first and maybe eat lunch with Kagami at the roof top.

* * *

**-Kyoto, Rakuzan High-**

"Sei-chan?You look happy, something good happened?" the tall guy asked as he walked beside the red head.

Seijuurou let out a small chuckle which surprised Reo. The red head rarely smiled or having fun in his personal life, since he was too preoccupied with his school and basketball club activity. And he's also the son of the famous CEO of a company, so he sometimes also busy because he was helping his father's work.

"Not really." Seijuurou let out a small huff, taking out his phone and typed.

"Tell the others that Saturday's practice is canceled." He glanced at Reo who seemed very surprised.

Of course. It was weird enough to see Seijuurou's unusual behavior, and now he's cancelling the practice.

_What on earth is going on..?Sei-chan cancelling practice?That's just weird!_

Reo blinked a few times when he realized Seijuurou left him.

"Ah, wait for me, Sei-chan!"

* * *

**-Tokyo, Seirin High-**

Kouki groaned when he accidentaly met Shougo.

The gray head grinned, "Finally we meet again...and face to face this time, heh." he chuckled.

"I missed you, Kouki." he tilted his head as he crossed his arms.

Kouki sighed heavily, "Yeah, it's been a long time. Now, excuse me, I have to meet my friends." He walked through Shougo only to get stopped by him. The other already catch his wrist and dragged him along, "Now, now, don't be like that~ Show me around a just for a while, ne?" Shougo smirked at the brunette, cling his arm around Kouki's shoulder.

"You can ask the girls here, I don't have much time, so…bye." He pushed the other's arm from him, walking away from Shougo, "See you soon then, Kou-chan~!" Shougo shouted from his place.

Kouki groaned and shouted, "Don't call me that!"

"Tch…he shouldn't be here….what is he doing anyway, seriously?" Kouki muttered as he searched for Fukuda.

Whatever the reason Shougo has, he doesn't want to hear it. Because he has no reason to get involved in anything the guy's doing anymore. He won't let the gray head to mess up with his life again. Not him, not anyone.

_Seems like I can't really trust anyone at the moment, huh?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!^o^;;  
**

**There'll be more Akashi and Furihata on the next chap!So let's see!:)**

**See you on the next chap then!**

**-Kannacchi**


End file.
